


hide and seek and...

by running2u



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/running2u/pseuds/running2u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he felt so bored but he didn’t know what he should do. just then, donghae gave an advice to play hide and seek to get them entertained. well, it developed into something more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hide and seek and...

**Author's Note:**

> EXCUSE MOI. honestly, this story was originally just an innocent drabble that i shared on whatsapp at first, and my beloved kyuloveshae unnie asked me to post this. 
> 
> but then my kyuhae clan friends in whatsapp are forcing me to turn it into a SMUT for someone's bday gift, just kidding, not really though.
> 
> it's my first kyuhae smutty fic, but not my first smut fic at all. yeah, it's been years since i am writing this kind of stuff.
> 
> so... i apologize if it feels awkward. because i felt awkward while writing this!

hide and seek and...

 

it was Sunday when kyuhyun spent his free time in donghae’s apartment. he felt so bored but he didn’t know what he should do. just then, donghae gave an advice to play hide and seek to get them entertained. kyuhyun then declared that his hyung should be the one who catch him, because he really wanted to be caught by his lover (he didn’t say that out loud of course). donghae who was already happy easily agreed to the younger male’s request.

 

they then started the game.

 

donghae stood against the drawer with his back facing kyuhyun and started to count until twenty. kyuhyun silently walked away and leisurely sat on donghae’s bed. he was so confident that he would win this game easily.

 

once his lover finished counting, he shouted ‘clap for me!’ to kyuhyun. the said male did clap his hands once, but not that too loud. oh, he was playing hard to get right now.

 

later, donghae turned around and smiled. he was so confident that he faced the right way.

 

he did though and kyuhyun puffed his cheeks, annoyed. he didn't want to lose but he still wanted donghae to successfully catch him.

 

and then donghae ordered kyuhyun again to clap his hands for the 2nd time. they had to do this thrice. donghae laughed as he took 3 steps forwards, walking closer towards kyuhyun. as donghae stopped on his heels, he shouted happily that he would be able to catch the younger.

 

kyuhyun thought that his lover looked so funny just now, so he held his laugh and bit his lower lip not so hardly to prevent any sound coming out from his mouth while shaking his head. he wanted to tell donghae that he was only going to fail again this time, but his hyung of course couldn't see him gesturing that.

 

donghae told kyuhyun to clap his hands for the last time and kyuhyun did as he sat up. well… he just wanted his lover to catch him in a proper way. so he closed his eyes right away, waiting for donghae to come at him with all of his heart and soul. but he didn’t feel anything.

 

what the hell? kyuhyun wondered.

 

he was panicking at the thought of donghae leaving him alone there. then he abruptly opened his eyes to look for the male’s figure. but before his vision could even back to normal, donghae had launched his body towards him. with that sudden force, their body crashed. kyuhyun fell back on the bed with donghae on top of him. both of them couldn't help but to laugh at themselves.

 

suddenly kyuhyun became silent when he realized that donghae wasn't laughing with him anymore. he gulped. his stomach was filled with butterflies and his heart was beating really fast. kyuhyun slightly arose from his position and then supported his body with his elbows. his eyes were locked with donghae’s lustful ones.

 

soon after that, donghae leaned his face closer. his breath was uneven, the same with kyuhyun. donghae slowly closed his eyes and the younger male copied it. he then cupped kyuhyun's chin and showered kisses all over his face, except his mouth. kyuhyun started to whine and he kept hitting his hyung’s chest until his lover finally gave him what he wanted. his body sagged in submission instantly when those rosy lips met his red and plump ones.

 

the kiss was slow at first with their lips moving in sync. kyuhyun melted and his body was getting more languid by now as his lips kept getting ravished by donghae. he really couldn't support the latter’s weight on him anymore since his arms went all wobbly. so he placed his hands at the back of donghae's head and pulled the male down with him without breaking the kiss. they were really enjoying sucking each other's lips. they even included their tongue and teeth for exploring, licking, tasting, and biting each other's mouth while making such erotic noises.

 

kyuhyun then moaned lewdly when donghae suddenly squished his ass with his free hand without giving any warning. his voice sounded really delicious in donghae's ears, eargasm. he couldn't help but to moan as well when kyuhyun also pinched his ass as a revenge.

 

the lovebird got drunk over the heated kiss.

 

they could do this forever, for heaven's sake.

 

but the need of air beat them. donghae had to pull away first, much for his disappointment.

 

and both of them were panting hard.

 

kyuhyun’s head fell back while catching his breath. but donghae found out that what he was seeing right now was such a sexy sight of the younger male. his sweaty long neck and adam's apple that kept bobbing up and down looked so appealing in donghae's eyes.

 

so he ducked his head down to suck at kyuhyun's adam's apple. his fingers were rubbing over his lover's sensitive nub gently. kyuhyun yelped in surprised at the sudden treatment his lover was doing towards him.

 

"h-hae... angh!" kyuhyun stopped trying to call donghae because he kept voicing out such noises that making the male suck his adam's apple more eagerly and rub his nipple more roughly. his face heated at the thought. plus, kyuhyun now could feel that donghae's dick was hard and it kept rubbing on his stomach. "y-ah!"

 

"humffh?" donghae asked with a muffled voice. he was now busy licking kyuhyun's earlobe.

 

"haahrd. yours."

 

"heah..." donghae answered and finally he pulled his mouth away. he finally looked at kyuhyun and was really proud to see the latter's current appearance. "fucking hot." he voiced out.

 

kyuhyun was blushing even more.

 

"you are... too much!" kyuhyun complained between his pants. "get away from me!" with a force, he managed to flip their position over. donghae didnt say anything.

 

"suck me, honey?"

 

donghae watched as kyuhyun shifted his body. he thought that the younger male was going to give him a blowjob, but then he suddenly stopped there.

 

“no, baby.” kyuhyun said as he placed his ass right on donghae’s crotch, rubbing it slowly. the male under him groaned. “i really want to torture you. haha.” he added as he closed his eyes. “lee donghae, do you feel it? ah...” he was the one who enjoyed it the most actually.

 

“stop it, now. let me do you for real, hyun ah.” donghae tried to negotiate since he had lost his patience. his hard dick needed something more than just rubbing. and kyuhyun did stop. but he kept his position there. “kyuh— w-what are you d-doing!?”

 

“taking off my pants.”

 

so he started to untie the string on his sweat pants before sliding the thin clothing down. he was struggling a bit because he had to keep his balance. kyuhyun slowly lifted his ass a bit so he could take it off completely with some extra efforts since he had a pair of long legs.

 

“shit, no underwear.” donghae stated when he saw a glimpse of the latter’s manhood.

 

“you can’t see it yet!” kyuhyun yelled and he quickly pulled his sweater down to cover his lower body. “you should just feel it.”

 

“oh God.” he moaned when kyuhyun intentionally let his organ coming into contact with donghae’s hard one. “cho kyuh-nh. s-stop!”

 

donghae finally flipped over their position once again with a force. kyuhyun didn’t even protest. seeing his lover’s exposed shoulder because his rough action before, donghae quickly ducked his head down again and kissed the pale skin.

 

“no!” kyuhyun declined as he grabbed the side of donghae’s face using his hands to stop him. “fuck me already.” the male nodded his head eagerly at that.

 

“you are worst when it comes to foreplay.” donghae said while helping kyuhyun to discard his warm clothing. “on your four.”

 

“okay. but, i want you to be gentle today.” kyuhyun made a cute pout as he hugged his now naked body.

 

“alright.” donghae agreed and kissed his lips twice while leading kyuhyun’s hand to pull of his baggy t-shirt. “strip me off.” and kyuhyun removed donghae’s clothing with so much eagerness. “calm down, hyun.”

 

“oh god! why are you wearing jeans and even put a belt on your day off!?” he protested while concentrating in unfastening it.

 

“i just went out to buy us coffees, baby.” donghae’s laugh turned into a scream when his lover pinched his thigh. “alright, move away. i will take it off by myself.”

 

kyuhyun backed away and let donghae to leave their bed to put his pants and his boxer off. when the latter’s lower body was exposed to kyuhyun’s lustful eyes, he felt his cheeks heated up and his dick twitched after seeing the sight of his naked lover. this wasn’t the first, but it always felt like that for kyuhyun.

 

“come here.” kyuhyun plead. the bed felt cold when donghae wasn’t around him. not to mention he was currently naked too.

 

“wait, i need to get us a lube.”

 

he sighed as he watched donghae turned around his body. his cheeks got flustered again when he saw his lover’s ass bouncing as he walking.

 

“donghae~ donghae~” he cutely called his lover because he couldn’t wait anymore.

 

“hmmh~” the older male replied as he quickly paced back to his bed with the lube on his hand.

 

“i miss you already.” kyuhyun cooed like a kid while jutting out his lips. he was acting all cute in front of donghae now.

 

his lover then gave him a quick kiss before ordering kyuhyun to be on the position he wanted previously. when the younger male was already on his four, donghae settled his body behind him. he held kyuhyun’s hips gently and felt the male under him tensed because of his touch.

 

“relax, i’ll be gentle.” donghae whispered to kyuhyun’s ear.

 

he then opened the lid of the lube bottle and lubricated his fingers with it. slowly, he entered one of digits into the younger male’s rear and started to finger him. kyuhyun mewled, feeling his manhood getting all excited. soon after that, donghae added another digit, scissoring his hole, making kyuhyun cry out. he smirked while watching his lover fucking himself on his fingers.

 

“you can take out your fingers, hae!” kyuhyun yelled in frustration since his dick was aching, craving for attention. and donghae always got pissed off if he touched himself during their making love. to be honest, kyuhyun actually just wanted to get fucked by the male, like.. now! “donghae!”

 

“alright.” and he removed his fingers from kyuhyun’s hole and replaced them with his dick. “god, so fucking tight.”

 

“oh, hae, slower.” kyuhyun begged when he felt the pain.

 

donghae then apologized by kissing his lips. he also played with kyuhyun’s sensitive nubs to distract the male from the penetration. when donghae felt his lover relaxed under him, he pushed his length all in once into the hole. kyuhyun moaned into their kiss, one drop of tear rolled down from his eyes.

 

“hyun, are you okay?” donghae asked once they parted their lips. he wiped the tears on kyuhyun’s cheeks, feeling guilty. “sorry.”

 

“no, it’s okay. i’m fine.” kyuhyun smiled and he showered donghae’s face with kisses. “you can move now.”

 

“you want to change—”

 

“no! just get on it, hae.”

 

donghae beamed and bit kyuhyun’s nose, because his lover was being so adorable just now. he then warned the younger male first before moving his hips. it was slow at first. and kyuhyun told him to move faster. both of them moaned loudly when donghae increased his speed.

 

“hyunnh. a-ah! feels g-good.”

 

donghae’s thrust was getting more powerful and kyuhyun’s body shook with pleasure when his lover managed to hit that spot inside him. between his ragged breath, he asked donghae to touch his aching dick down there.

 

“oh, hae. a-ah! i’m close!” kyuhyun cried out. he couldn’t hold it anymore.

 

“me too, babe.” donghae said as he marked the latter’s neck. “shit! hyun ah!”

 

a powerful thrust from his lover and kyuhyun’s dick was spluttering his semen onto donghae’s hand and also his bed sheet.

 

“hae? why you aren’t ejaculating yet?” kyuhyun asked because donghae still moving inside him.

 

“hyun, ride me!”

 

for the third time now, they changed their position again. in a blink of an eye, donghae managed to make kyuhyun sat on top of him with his length still buried inside his hole. he held the younger male’s hips and helped him to ride on his dick.

 

“donghae!” kyuhyun screamed and he felt his dick hardened again. he circled his hand around donghae’s neck tightly so he could lift his hips higher before slamming it down forcefully. “a-ah! shit!” he screamed when the tip of donghae’s dick brushed that spot again.

 

“fuck!” donghae cursed. kyuhyun smirked proudly. “i’m close. don’t stop, babe.”

 

a few seconds later, he finally ejaculated inside kyuhyun.

 

kyuhyun followed a moment later once he stopped bouncing on top of donghae’s body.

 

the male under him then carefully took his spent cock out from his body.

 

“it’s tiring you know!” kyuhyun scolded as he rested his head on donghae’s shoulder. donghae embraced his body while kissing his crown. “my legs have cramps!”

 

“but, you are really good at riding me, hyun ah.” donghae received a slap on his chest for saying that. kyuhyun actually got flustered after hearing the compliment. “oh, so cute.”

 

“i should mark you too, lee donghae.”

 

“hmm… just do it, babe.”

 

with a nod from donghae, kyuhyun bit on his lover’s neck quite hardly. he just wanted to show the world that this male was mine only. when the marking was done, kyuhyun lazily kissed the skin to soothe the pain. donghae just chuckled at the younger male’s possessiveness.

 

“aw, that mark would last forever i think.” donghae cooed.

 

“i can just mark you again if it fades away!” kyuhyun guaranteed. his face looked so excited.

 

“alright. now, let’s clean up!”

 

“i’m sleepy.”

 

donghae just smiled as he lulled the sleepy kyuhyun into his slumber. they could just take shower later or maybe, he would ask kyuhyun for another round after they took a nap.

 

whichever of options that kyuhyun liked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY IN ADVANCE TO MY DEAREST NABI! @sneezesnabila!!! :d
> 
> and i'm currently making a fic trailer for losing. hoho... my first time. but i hope i will do well. :D
> 
> find me on twitter: @_haixian 
> 
> thank you! ^^


End file.
